Bruises and Scars
by IAmAMotherFuckingPrince
Summary: Dean Winchester lives with his little brother and alcoholic abusive father, Castiel Novak has a secret hiding behind his tan trench coat and happy family when their worlds collide will they be able to pull each other back from the edge. Sorry I suck at summaries just read please. Destiel and minor Sabriel.


**AN: I don't know why I'm starting a fan fiction I never finish these but I will try because I have way too many ideas swimming around in my head. If anything is offensive or inaccurate please be polite when telling me because I am dealing with a delicate subject matter. Also I apologize if the characters are ooc this is my first time writing fanfiction for supernatural.**

**Trigger warning: abusive, bullying, derogatory language, and self-harm (If I missed anything that can potentially trigger someone please tell me)**

**I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters **

Even before he heard the muttering of curses underneath his father's breath he knew it was going to be a long night. Dean knew when he heard the front door swing open and the sound of heavy boots clunking on the house's floor, he knew when he heard the metal clinking of old bottles of Jack meeting with a now newly empty bottle but most importantly he knew because when his father was home that was what always happened.

"Come 'ere boy" John began his voice steadily raising "What do you think you're doing sittin' round doin' nothing."

Dean knew to be quiet it would be much worse if he talked back, he just hoped Sammy would listen to him and stay upstairs he has to keep Sammy safe.

The first blow hit him in the stomach knocking him of his feet, he curled up into a ball not bothering to cover himself knowing that too would just set his dad off. After the initial punch his dad just resorted to kicking him over and over his chest, stomach, legs but making sure to avoid his face knowing school was starting tomorrow. He lay there for God knows how long, it could have been 10 minutes it could have been an hour, eventually when he thought it was safe to get up he scurried off to his room hoping his dad was passed out and wasn't still lurking around.

He made sure to avoid looking at himself in the mirror, instead opting to turn on the shower. Making sure the water was warm he got in and hissed as the warm water scalded his already forming bruises on his back. Dean let the water run over his face and lent back against the cool tiles of the shower and began thinking about tomorrow. He despised having to go back to school, but not for the reasons you would think. Sure homework and tests suck but what he really hates is the lying. He has to lie and deceive people so they don't ask too many questions. He has to lie about why he works multiple jobs, why he has strange bruises and marks like someone had hurt him, and why his dad is never home. Thankfully for him it's his last year of high school witch in reality he is indifferent to. Sure no more having to go to school but what does that really mean more crappy jobs, being around his dad 24/7, he definitely isn't going to college he can't leave Sammy alone with their dad.

His brother on the other hand has a completely opposite viewpoint on school than Dean does. Sammy would be starting High School as a freshman and that meant he would, thankfully, be gone a lot. His brother and dad always argued which resulted in Dean getting his dads attention so the burden wasn't turned to Sammy. Sam would be at friends' houses and studying a lot he's a real nerd but it pays off he gets straight A's every year. Sammy being gone meant Dean didn't have to worry as much and he could work more hours when he doesn't have to watch his younger brother.

With that final thought Dean got out of the shower and swiftly dried out his short cropped hair before slipping into some boxers and heading to bed. He slide into bed and shifted around for a bit before finally drifting off into sleep.

**Asdasdasdadasdasdasdasdasdasdasdadsadadasdasdadasdasdadasdadsasdasdadsasdasdadas**

Dinner was quiet and unusually tense tonight, usually it's full of Gabriel flicking food at their older brothers and cracking jokes, of Michael and Lucifer speaking of there day and his younger sister Anna explaining what new thing she is utterly obsessed with at the moment. But not tonight it was this night when there father had walked out of their lives forever. It is not that Michael and Lucifer, his older brothers, aren't fine guardians it's more of the weight that was permanently shoved onto Castiel's chest following that night. He pushes away from the table mumbling an excuse about not feeling well and races upstairs locking himself in his bathroom.

He thinks of that night, the night when he told his father he was gay he didn't think his father would react well but what happened he wasn't expecting. His brothers and Anna had all been supportive not really caring as long as he was happy Castiel had hoped that maybe his father would feel the same way, he did not. His father had yelled at him cursed him told him he was going to burn in hell for his sins, he had grabbed him and punched him repeatedly in the face until he finally dropped him on the floor like a piece of garbage. His father had said he was going to send him away to get him fixed the same way one might send an electronic away when it was broken, and his father was right Castiel was broken.

But Lucifer had walked in while his father had been going on his rant and tried to talk some sense into their dad. It was all for nothing and his father gave his brother an ultimatum Castiel leaves or he does. his brother wasn't having any of his shit so he told him that he would never abandon his brother and that their father should leave. With that there father had spit on Castiel told him he was a disgrace to the family and to god and left.

His brothers and sister told him it wasn't his fault but the truth was it was all his fault, his family wouldn't be broken if Castiel wasn't so broken. Even though that night was 2 years ago it still hurt, Castiel pulled out a small box from underneath the bathroom sink and withdrew a singular razor blade. He pulled off his shirt and gazed at the horizontal scars that he had previously left in his skin. The older ones, ones that were years old were white but the scars that were recent were red and shades of purple.

He thought of how he hurt his family for being who he is as he slashed his arm with the blade, about how it was his fault Michael and Lucifer have to take care of them. He thought of how he was broken how everything would have been so much easier if he wasn't around to screw up their family. He looked down at his arms the gashes bright red and bleeding he grabbed a wash cloth and pressed down onto the wound before bandaging his arm up, because above all he was a coward even afraid to die.

He threw the bloody remains of the wash cloth into the bottom of the laundry hamper and made a mental note to remember to wash it out before his siblings saw. Too exhausted to do much of anything else he collapsed onto his bed and blacked out dreading the next day to come.


End file.
